Les Gens M'Effraient Plus Que La Douleur Elle-Même : OS
by ExpeIIiarmus
Summary: La Bataille Finale à Poudlard approche. Nymphadora Tonks et Remus Lupin s'apprêtent à se battre pour le bien du monde magique. (OS écrit dans le cadre du concours estival de Short Edition 2017 sur Harry Potter) Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JK Rowling.


**LES GENS M'EFFRAIENT PLUS QUE LA DOULEUR ELLE-MEME**

« Je viens avec toi ! Je refuse de rester ici à t'attendre en faisant les cent pas et en me sentant complètement inutile ! » s'emporta la jeune femme aux cheveux roses.

« S'il te plait. Écoute-moi, Teddy a… »

« Non, Remus ! Ma décision est prise depuis longtemps. Je viens, tu n'as pas ton mot à dire. Peu importe ce qui arrivera, je veux me battre, pour nous, pour notre fils, pour notre monde ! Je t'en supplie, nous devons y aller ensemble. Tu sais que je veux être à tes côtés. Nous n'avons pas le choix.»

Remus baissa la tête, il savait que Nymphadora avait raison, il le savait pertinemment mais l'idée de potentiellement la perdre lui fendait le cœur. Il avait si peur. Il avait déjà perdu les personnes les plus chères à ses yeux. Il avait été trahi et avait assez souffert. Il ne voulait pas que sa femme ou son fils suivent un destin funeste à leur tour. Sa compagne lui prit la main et d'une voix plus douce, lui adressa quelques mots :

« Remus, je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi et pour Ted. Je ne peux pas rester passive à attendre, le monde a besoin de nous et de nos forces pour lutter contre les Mangemorts, ensemble. Même si je dois y laisser ma propre vie. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent, on pouvait y lire de l'appréhension mais aussi beaucoup d'amour. Remus la serra dans ses bras, si fort, comme si c'était la dernière fois. Cette étreinte sembla figer le temps et dura encore et encore. Il relâcha son aimée et leva les yeux vers la vieille horloge de bois de la chambre, l'heure approchait. Nymphadora ouvrit la porte et lança à son mari un regard déterminé tandis que celui-ci restait de marbre, toujours fixant le cadran et les aiguilles :

« Tu viens ? »

« Oui, j'arrive. Juste, donne-moi deux minutes. J'arrive. »

Nymphadora acquiesça et s'en alla. Lupin attendit quelques secondes que sa compagne se soit suffisamment éloignée et il fit apparaître une enveloppe. Celle-ci semblait avoir été ouverte et refermée un maintes fois. Elle était pleine à craquer et dessus, à l'encre verte, on pouvait lire « Teddy ». L'homme quitta sa chambre discrètement, la lettre à la main et entra dans la chambre de son fils. Il déposa l'enveloppe abimée dans son berceau. Il soupira un instant. Il n'avait pas parlé à Tonks de cette lettre, ce « au cas où » qu'elle n'aimait pas entendre car cela induisait du pessimisme. A cet instant, il se sentait si mal qu'une partie de lui voulait s'en aller loin d'ici, se cacher. Mais il devait se ressaisir.

Il sortit de la pièce, le pas lourd et se dirigea en direction du salon où l'attendait Nymphadora et Andromeda, la mère de Tonks. Elle tenait dans ses bras le petit Teddy qui avait actuellement les cheveux vert pomme. Le petit garçon lança un gazouillis amusé en voyant son père arriver. Il l'attrapa dans ses bras, le sourire triste aux lèvres et serra son bébé tendrement. Andromeda, les yeux embués de larmes accompagna le jeune couple sur le pas de la porte. Le petit garçon, dont les cheveux avaient viré au jaune fluo dans les bras de sa grand-mère, faisait de grands moulinets avec ses mains en rigolant. La vieille dame soupira, il n'était pas conscient de l'heure grave qui se préparait, ce n'était qu'un enfant. Elle regarda sa fille et son gendre s'éloigner, main dans la main au cœur de la nuit. Puis, dans un bruissement de cape, ils disparurent. A cet instant, un léger vent balaya l'air et Andromeda lâcha une larme amère qui perla le long de sa joue et s'écrasa doucement sur le front de son petit-fils.

Lupin et Tonks transplanèrent jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard où un comité d'accueil fort peu sympathique les attendait. Ils arrivèrent en pleine bataille entre les hommes masqués de Lord Voldemort et des sorciers, notamment de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ils croisèrent Kingsley Shacklebolt qui se battait contre cinq Mangemorts à la fois et virent des gens au sol, sans pouvoir savoir s'il s'agissait d'alliés ou d'ennemis. Ils avançaient rapidement dans les rues jonchées de morceaux de bâtiments s'étant abimés sous le coup des sorts puissants. Il y avait des explosions et des éclairs de lumière qui fusaient dans le ciel assombri. Ils marchèrent, baguettes levées et lancèrent des sortilèges dès qu'ils reconnaissaient un ennemi.

« Expelliarmus ! » lança Tonks sur sa droite, déviant ainsi un sortilège de mort qui frôla l'oreille de son époux.

Abelforth Dumbledore, la barbe grisonnante au vent, se joignit à eux :

« Stupéfix ! Rentrez, vite ! Les gosses ont besoin de renfort et de protection dans le château. Dépêchez vous. Petrificus Totalus ! »

Un bout du toit de La Tête du Sanglier tomba et les trois sorciers durent faire un bon sur le côté pour l'éviter et s'engouffrèrent dans le bar.

« En haut, en haut, on n'a pas le temps, montez, prenez le portrait et vous arriverez à Poudlard, d'accord ? Je dois retourner dehors m'assurer que tout le monde arrive en sécurité. Allez-y ! Vite ! » grommela Abelforth, son regard bleu perçant fixé sur le jeune couple.

Les deux se pressèrent de monter les escaliers, sous le regard tendu du vieil homme tandis que de la poussière tombait du toit.

« Merci, Abelforth. Sincèrement.» déclara Nymphadora.

Pour toute réponse, elle eut un regard doux ainsi qu'un léger sourire en coin du vieil homme grincheux. Ils se saluèrent d'un simple signe de tête et les jeunes gens se précipitèrent dans le trou du portrait.

Ils ne cessèrent un seul instant de courir, sans un mot, faisant attention aux embûches sur leur parcours. La tension était palpable, tout comme l'inquiétude. Les minutes semblaient durer des heures à mesure qu'ils sprintaient dans le passage secret tortueux. Enfin, ils arrivèrent. La pièce remplie d'élèves prêts à combattre ne leur été pas familière. On entendait le brouhaha des multiples conversations : certains se motivaient, d'autres pleuraient, se prenaient dans les bras. On pouvait clairement percevoir tout un panel d'émotions qui se déversait dans toute la salle. Alors, une sensation de peur aigue envahit le corps de Remus, qui aussitôt attrapa fermement la main de sa compagne. Il avait les larmes aux yeux, malgré le fait qu'il agissait comme si de rien n'était, stoïque. En temps normal, Tonks aurait fait une remarque drôle, mais elle n'avait pas le cœur à cela pour le moment. Elle contempla son mari, son visage terne, l'inquiétude marquant le moindre trait de cette figure d'habitude si rassurante. Ils restèrent ainsi, hagards, main dans la main jusqu'à l'arrivée de Kingsley visiblement éprouvé par un rude combat :

« Allons-y, Remus, Tonks, suivez moi. Nous allons rejoindre Minerva si nous le pouvons, nous devons nous répartir les endroits du château pour le défendre. »

Les époux suivirent leur ami dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Les professeurs, élèves et autres sorciers venus rejoindre la bataille se préparaient. On occupait les couloirs, lançait des sortilèges afin de monter des pièges. Ils croisèrent de nombreuses têtes connues, tous ayant la mine grave. Ils virent Minerva McGonagall un peu plus loin :

« Très bien monsieur Finnigan, je vous charge de nous faire quelques tours pyrotechniques pour ralentir les Mangemorts. Vous avez toute ma confiance dans ce domaine. Utilisez tout ce dont vous aurez besoin, la réserve des Cachots est ouverte. Ah vous voilà ! »

Seamus Finnigan courait rejoindre les Cachots en hélant Dean au loin. Minerva regardait les nouveaux venus, plus sérieuse que jamais :

« Nous devons nous occuper des tours du château. Ce sont des endroits sensibles. J'ai déjà pu répartir certains élèves et collègues à droite et à gauche. Kingsley, vous devriez rejoindre Finnigan et Thomas. Ils auront besoin de renfort. » lui adressa la directrice de Gryffondor, en lui tapotant légèrement l'épaule, son visage crispé laissant malgré tout apercevoir un élan de tendresse.

Elle posa ce même regard en direction de Lupin et Tonks. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude de laisser s'exprimer autant ses émotions, mais elle avait déjà vécu une première guerre et perdu des amis. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir pu dire un dernier mot aux Potter ou à Albus :

« Remus, Tonks, je pense que nous avons besoin de monde à la tour d'Astronomie. Quelques élèves y sont déjà, les professeurs Sinistra et Bibine aussi. Bonne chance. »

« Merci Minerva. » lui répondit Lupin avec un sourire attendri pour cette femme qu'il avait toujours beaucoup appréciée malgré sa sévérité en tant que professeur.

« Bon courage à vous aussi Minerva. » dit Nymphadora qui ne pu s'empêcher d'étreindre rapidement la vieille femme.

Minerva les regarda repartir en courant en direction de la tour. Elle soupira, le cœur plein de tristesse. A chaque personne qu'elle croisait, elle était effrayée à l'idée de ne jamais les revoir.

Le jeune couple courait dans les couloirs et escaliers. Ils avançaient comme ils le pouvaient slalomant entre les nombreux sorciers se préparant au combat eux aussi dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. Ils arrivèrent enfin au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie, essoufflés. Un groupe de cinq sorciers était en train de lancer des sortilèges de protection et ils se joignirent à eux.

Le temps passa si vite et les Mangemorts étaient déjà là. En effet, la fragile barrière magique qui protégeait le château d'un halo lumineux était déjà percée de trous béants par les sortilèges de mort qu'envoyaient les partisans de Voldemort. Ils n'étaient pas seuls, de nombreux trolls ou géants accompagnaient bruyamment les mécréants vêtus de noir. Tonks chercha le regard de son mari, en vain, il regardait la scène se déroulant plus bas, les sourcils froncés. Il avait resserré sa main autour de sa baguette qui laissa échapper quelques étincelles rouges.

Puis, il y eut un bruit, semblable à une explosion, et l'ensemble du champ de protection fragilisé s'effondra devant leurs yeux. C'est alors que les Mangemorts se ruèrent tous en courant dans la cours de Poudlard, accompagnés de leurs hideuses créatures des ténèbres. Les sortilèges fusèrent dans tous les sens, des gens étaient déjà à terre et des gravas jonchaient le sol. Un sortilège de mort frappa les tuiles de la tour d'Astronomie. Les sorciers se baissèrent tandis que Lupin lança un Protego. Au même moment, les Mangemorts entrèrent en trombe dans le château, pulvérisant la porte du hall d'entrée sur leur passage. On pouvait entendre hurler dans tous les sens. Du haut de leur tour, Lupin et Tonks, ainsi que les autres, observèrent la situation en bas, tout en lançant des sortilèges en pagaille, tentant de viser les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

C'est alors qu'il le vit, marchant, tout en bas. Malgré les nombreux mètres les séparant l'un de l'autre et la petitesse de sa silhouette, Lupin le reconnut : Fenrir Greyback. Il aurait pu le reconnaître entre mille et même à des kilomètres le sentir. Greyback. Le monstre qui l'avait transformé en loup-garou, changeant sa destinée à jamais. Aussitôt, son instinct le plus primaire bouillonna en lui, serrant les dents, Remus continuait de fixer sa nemesis. Il était aux prises avec quelqu'un, la bataille semblait rude et l'innocent tomba au sol. Greyback s'approchait de son pas lent. Remus ne pu résister plus longtemps :

« Plus jamais Greyback. » marmonna-t-il alors que son corps, comme un réflexe, se mouvait dans les escaliers en colimaçon de la tour afin de rejoindre l'affreux loup-garou en bas.

Son cerveau ne semblait plus répondre, Remus était animé par la colère, la haine et la rage. Il n'était pas rancunier, il avait toujours eu une bonne nature, mais cette chose avait fait de sa vie un enfer. Et il souhaitait plus que quiconque sur cette terre anéantir Greyback. Il courait, ses jambes le portant tout seul. Il ne pensait qu'à une chose : tuer Fenrir Greyback, pour que plus personne n'ait à vivre ce qu'il avait vécu. Il devait faire vite, très vite, avant qu'il ne touche à quelqu'un d'autre.

Tonks lançait des sortilèges depuis la tour, annihilant plusieurs Mangemorts, et ne se rendit compte que trop tard que son mari était parti en trombe, sans un mot.

« Remus ? Remus ? »

Elle le cherchait du regard, les autres combattants n'ayant rien vu non plus du départ précipité de Lupin. Et là, elle dirigea instinctivement son regard au dehors, balayant l'horizon et elle le vit : Remus parcourant la cours de Poudlard et lançant un sortilège à une autre personne, accroupie au-dessus d'un corps. Elle comprit aussitôt et s'élança à son tour à corps perdu dans les escaliers, laissant derrière elle les autres sorciers se battant.

« ENDOLORIS ! » hurla Lupin, hors de lui.

Le sort frappa Greyback en plein dans le dos mais il n'eut aucune réaction, il était toujours penché au-dessus du corps d'une élève. Il se retourna lentement, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres :

« Lupin, quelle charmante soirée décidément. »

Le loup-garou passa sa langue sur ses lèvres d'où coulait un filet de sang luisant. Remus, plus déterminé que jamais lança une rafale de sortilèges que Greyback renvoya facilement. Lupin n'avait que trop peu lancé de sorts ces derniers mois, contrairement au monstre face à lui, dont la sinistre renommée n'avait cessé de croître. Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent face à face, faisant abstraction de tout ce qui pouvait les entourer. Ils se fixaient, leurs regards remplis de haine et de mépris. Greyback souriait de façon si cruelle, le sang de sa jeune victime coulant le long de son menton mal rasé. Lupin ne cessait de lancer des coups d'œil à la jeune fille inerte sur le sol et aux gouttelettes écarlates ruisselant sur le sol jonché de débris.

« Tu n'as rien pu faire, encore une fois. Lâche » se délecta le loup-garou.

Remus, la main crispée sur sa baguette, se retenait si fort, mais pouvait-il réellement résister à l'envie de tuer ce monstre ? Il avait gâché sa vie, celle de ses proches, celle d'inconnus. Et il était là, si proche, en face de lui, ayant fait une nouvelle victime. Il fallait que cela cesse, quelqu'un devait l'arrêter définitivement. Et rapidement. Peut-être pouvait-il encore sauver la malheureuse au sol ?

Les deux hommes se regardaient, toujours et encore. Fenrir ne cessait de ricaner cruellement. Remus, quant à lui, semblait avoir de plus en plus de mal à garder son calme et n'arrêtait pas de lancer des coups d'œil au corps pâle gisant sur les pavés. Après un temps qui dura une éternité où les deux hommes se jaugeaient, un souffle les poussa à terre.

« AVADA KEDAVRA ! »

« PROTEGO ! »

Dans sa chute, Lupin avait fait tomber sa baguette qu'il peina à retrouver dans les gravas. En effet, il y avait un énorme trou dans les pavés à l'endroit où il se trouvait une seconde auparavant. Se relevant lentement, il découvrit Nymphadora devant lui, tenant sa baguette à bout de bras, un sort de protection les entourant tous les deux d'une bulle argentée scintillante. Face à elle se trouvait Bellatrix Lestrange, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, le regard complètement déchiré par la folie.

« Elle protège son cher petit mari. Comme c'est touchant. La petite fille protège son gentil chien-chien. »

Remus voyait le visage de sa femme se renfrogner, ses cheveux volant autour d'elle. Bellatrix maintenait son sort avec aisance tandis que Tonks semblait déjà faiblir. Greyback avait profité du chaos pour s'enfuir en direction de Poudlard. Lupin se releva, posa sa main réconfortante sur l'épaule de sa compagne :

« Tonks, s'il…. »

« Non, Remus. Tu n'as pas à te sacrifier pour moi, je sais ce que tu veux faire. Et non, je refuse. Tu as une mission à accomplir, fais-le. Tu dois te battre, Remus, il le faut. Tu dois retourner de nouveau au combat.» lui dit solennellement sa femme, le visage crispé par la concentration.

Ils savaient tous les deux ce qui allait advenir d'ici quelques secondes. Il n'y avait aucune autre issue possible. Ils allaient devoir se séparer pour le combat et ils ne savaient pas quelle en serait l'issue pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Nymphadora était déterminée à se battre contre son immonde cousine dont la puissance destructrice n'avait d'égale.

« Je t'aime, Nymphadora Tonks. » marmonna-t-il, les seuls mots qu'il était en état de pouvoir prononcer.

« Je t'aime aussi, Remus. Je t'aime, toi et Teddy. Je te fais confiance. »

Lupin caressa la joue de sa compagne, tendrement, le tout sous le regard et le rire démoniaque de la Mangemort. Alors, Nymphadora brisa son sort. Remus se jeta sur la gauche et Tonks sur la droite. Le sortilège meurtrier de Bellatrix frappa le sol violemment, projetant des pavés et de la poussière partout.

« COURS REMUS ! COURS ! » hurla Nymphadora, désespérée.

Il profita du tourbillon de poussière pour s'enfuir comme il pu en direction du château. Il se retourna une dernière fois, il apercevait la silhouette de sa femme, au sol, se relevant et il entendait la voix si cruelle de Bellatrix :

« Tu vas mourir, petit sotte ! Dégénérée ! Endoloris ! »

Malheureusement, Remus ne pouvait faire demi-tour, il réalisa qu'autour de lui, des dizaines de sorts fusaient et que la scène entre Bellatrix et Tonks n'était qu'un combat parmi tant d'autres. La cours était remplie de gens se battant avec ardeur. Il perdit le contact visuel avec elles lorsque qu'une gargouille et un morceau de toit tombèrent devant lui, comme une porte se refermant sur son cœur.

Il se rua à l'intérieur du château, haletant et titubant. Il était recouvert de la tête aux pieds de poussière et sa conscience était meurtrie. Il avança comme il le pouvait au milieu des combats, immobilisant un Mangemort par-ci, un Mangemort par-là. Il se frayait un chemin comme il le pouvait parmi les décombres et les corps ensanglantés sur le sol. Il cherchait, hagard, où avait pu filer le loup-garou. Il ne mit que peu de temps avant de le retrouver. Ce vil être s'approchait doucement derrière Luna Lovegood qui se battait avec brio contre Alecto Carrow.

« Oh non, pas cette fois Greyback. » se marmonna Lupin à lui-même.

Il pointa sa baguette, plus déterminé que jamais sur le loup-garou et utilisa un sortilège qu'il n'aurait jamais cru utiliser un jour, tant il lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs de jeunesse face à Rogue :

« Sectumsempra. »

Cependant, le sort n'eut pas l'effet escompté. En effet, ces mois passées enfermé sans s'entraîner avaient amoindri considérablement sa puissance. Seules quelques griffures ensanglantées vinrent entailler le corps musculeux du loup-garou. Au moins, il avait réussi à capter son attention et à le détourner de Luna.

« Encore toi, Lupin. Tu es décidément increvable. » lâcha dédaigneusement l'animal sanguinaire.

Lupin, le visage fermé, avait déjà lancé une salve de sorts sur son adversaire qui avait du mal à tout contrer. Il ne réfléchissait même plus aux prononciations, il jetait autant d'étincelles qu'il le pouvait. Son adversaire reculait, son sourire coriace s'étant peu à peu effacé de son visage. Il se retrouvait aculé contre le mur, jetant frénétiquement des regards autour de lui, mais personne ne semblait se soucier du sort du prétendu Mangemort.

« C'est ici que ton existence se termine, Greyback. Plus jamais tu ne toucheras à quiconque.» annonça froidement Lupin.

« Tu veux plutôt dire, la tienne. » asséna Greyback, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

« Avada Kedavra. »

« AVADA KEDAVRA ! »

Le sortilège de Lupin frappa en plein cœur le loup-garou qui s'effondra avec ce sourire malsain figé à jamais sur son visage. Remus ne comprit pas pourquoi, tel un écho, il entendit une autre voix plus forte hurler la formule du sortilège de mort en même temps que lui. Soudain, il ressentit une douleur chaude au milieu de son dos, il se sentait comme dans du coton, comme s'il avait bu trop de Whisky Pur Feu. Sa vision se brouillait, les formes distinctes devenaient floues, son cerveau s'embrumait.

Puis, des souvenirs lui revinrent en tête : son enfance heureuse, le jour où Greyback l'a attaqué et transformé en monstre, la douleur des transformations, le jour où il reçu sa lettre pour Poudlard, sa rentrée des classes, le Choixpeau hurlant « Gryffondor », son amitié avec James, Sirius et Peter, ses longues discussions avec sa meilleure amie Lily, ses amis devenant des Animagi pour le soulager lors des soirs de pleine lune, les tensions avec Rogue, le début de la guerre contre les Mangemorts, le mariage de James et Lily, la naissance de Harry, la mort du couple, la disparition de Pettigrow, la supposée trahison de Sirius, son errance pendant de longues années, la dépression, la haine de soi, Dumbledore qui le retrouva et lui tendit la main, son année comme professeur à Poudlard, sa rencontre avec Harry, les retrouvailles avec Sirius innocent, l'Ordre du Phénix, la mort d'Albus, Maugrey, Ted. Et puis, il y avait Nymphadora, dont il était tombé follement amoureux. Il avait tenté de contenir ses sentiments, de la repousser. Mais elle était obstinée et n'avait que faire de sa lycanthropie ou de son être torturé. Leur premier baiser, un soir où il avait bu un peu trop de Bièraubeurre. Il lui avait confié pour la première fois une phrase qu'il se répétait sans cesse depuis toujours : « les gens m'effraient plus que la douleur elle-même ». Cette phrase que lui seul comprenait. Leur mariage, la naissance de Ted, Teddy, ce petit être si joyeux et innocent qu'il ne reverrait jamais.

Sa vie venait de défiler devant ses yeux en une fraction de seconde. Au moment où son corps sans vie heurta le sol, un hurlement déchirant se fit entendre dans la cours de Poudlard. Nymphadora Tonks venait de ressentir une douleur déchirante en plein dans sa poitrine, et elle tomba, elle aussi sous un sortilège mortel. Et elle comprit enfin ce que son mari voulait dire. Alors que la mort la happait entre ses crocs, elle prononça ces quelques mots :

« Les gens m'effraient plus que la douleur elle-même. »


End file.
